


Puppy Love (Or Not)

by uptownwarblerr5



Category: Glee
Genre: Crying, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Physical Scarring, he almost died, he doesn't like to talk about it, he has ptsd from a dog attack, jeff is terrified of dogs, nick help him through it, sexual activity mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9304646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptownwarblerr5/pseuds/uptownwarblerr5
Summary: Nick wants a dog. Jeff most definitely does not.





	

“Hey Jeffie?” Nick rubbed his head against Jeff’s shoulder.

“Yeah?”

“Have you ever thought about getting a dog?”

Jeff went still before standing up and walking into the kitchen. “No. Can’t say I have.”

Nick sighed and followed him, leaning up against the counter. “Can we think about it?”

“I think a cat is enough. We don’t need a dog.” Jeff said shortly.

“I think we need a dog, Jeff.”

“Why would we need a dog?”

“Well, we’ve been fighting a bit lately. I heard that getting a dog makes people bond.”

“I think we’re close enough.”

“You’re being really odd at the moment. What’s gotten into you?”

“Nothing. I’m just telling you that we are not getting a dog.” Jeff sighed, storming out of the room. Nick shook his head angrily. Jeff was so difficult sometimes. He walked over to the bench, making two cups of coffee before walking upstairs to their bedroom. He nudged open the door with his elbow, stopping when he saw Jeff crying on the end of the bed. He put the mugs down on the dresser, walking over and wrapping his arms around Jeff.

“Baby, what’s wrong? Is it because I yelled at you?” Nick asked. Jeff only shook his head, burying his face into Nick’s chest and beginning to sob even harder. Nick rubbed his back, kissing the top of his head until he calmed down. He tipped Jeff’s chin up, wiping away the remaining tears. “What is it?”

“I don’t want to get a dog.” Jeff sobbed, putting his face in his hands as he began to cry again. Nick pulled Jeff’s hands away from his face, looking at him with concern.

“What’s so bad about dogs?” Nick questioned

Jeff looked at him like he was crazy, taking a shaky breath before responding. “I hate dogs. More than anything.”

“No one can hate dogs that much.”

“Well I can, considering one almost killed me!” Jeff stood up, storming into the bathroom and slamming the door. Nick sighed as he heard the lock slide shut. What was Jeff even talking about? He went over to his dresser, grabbing his bathroom key and walking to the bathroom. He unlocked it, finding Jeff standing in front of the mirror with his shirt off. Jeff hadn’t noticed him standing there until he gasped, making the taller boy jump and hold his shirt up in front of him. Across Jeff’s chest was a large collection of scars, some a lot bigger than others.

“Nick! Go away!” He yelled.

“No.” Nick said stubbornly, shutting the door behind him and looking at Jeff. “Talk to me Jeff. What the hell is this all about?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Jeff. We are talking about this right now. What happened to you?” He asked cautiously, nodding towards Jeff’s chest.

“I got attacked by a dog. I don’t want to get into it.”

“Jeff, you’re never gonna get past this if you don’t get into it. Please tell me what happened. It’s just me, you can trust me.” Nick pleaded.

“Fine.” Jeff said, defeated, sitting down on the floor. Nick immediately sat next to his as he began to speak. “When I was little, I was in the park with my cousin Lucy. She was meant to be looking after me but I ran away from her. There was this dog park across the road so I went there. I was watching people walk their dogs when I saw this really big German Shepard. It scared me so much. It had one of those harness things and it had a muzzle and it was growling at someone. I knew it probably wouldn’t hurt me because it was on a leash, but I was kinda scared to be near it, so I climbed up this really big tree that was near the bench I was sitting on. The dog saw me climbing up the tree and it must have thought I was a cat or a squirrel or something because it was barking at me. It was pulling against the harness and the owner accidentally let go. I was close enough to the ground that the dog could still reach me and it pulled me down. It was clawing at my chest and it kept trying to bite me. I tried to get away from it and it bit my chest. Its owner pulled it away from me but it still had its teeth in me. It ripped away tons of skin when they pulled the dog away since its teeth were still there. The owner asked me where my parents were and I told her about Lucy. She sent this other lady to go find Lucy and she brought Lucy back so she could call my mum. She called an ambulance too. I was in hospital for like, two weeks. I’m always gonna have the scars from it. They said I was lucky I didn’t die. I’ve always been scared of dogs since then, or anything that even looks like a dog.” Nick looked over at Jeff, realising he was crying again. He hugged the blonde boy tightly, letting him cry. He waited until Jeff had stopped crying before tugging at the shirt Jeff was still holding in front of himself. Jeff pulled it closer, looking up at Nick.

“You can’t look. Turn around while I put my shirt on.” He said.

“No, I wanna see you. You’re beautiful Jeff. I don’t care if you have scars. Everyone does.”

“Not horrific ones that make them look like a freak.” Jeff snapped, instantly regretting it.

“Jeff, you are not a freak.” Nick said sternly. “I don’t care how you look. We’ve been together for almost three years and I’ve never seen you without your shirt on. Ever. Three years, Jeff. That’s ridiculous.”

“You have to promise not to laugh.”

“I promise.” Nick said, slowly tugging at the shirt. Jeff dropped the shirt reluctantly, squeezing his eyes shut. “Why did you shut your eyes?”

“I don’t want to see the look of disgust on your face.”

“Well you won’t, because there isn’t one.” Nick said. Jeff opened his eyes, looking at Nick.

“You - you don’t think I’m a freak?” Jeff asked disbelievingly.

“Of course not! You’re absolutely beautiful. Seeing you shirtless isn’t going to change my opinion of you whatsoever. It only makes me see how much more beautiful you are. I’ve waited five years for this, and now I finally know how all of you looks. Do you know how awkward it is to give a blowjob when you’re still wearing a shirt?” Nick laughed, wrapping his arm around Jeff.

“That’d be pretty weird. I never really thought how that would be from your point of view.”

“Pretty fucking weird.” Nick laughed again. “Now, I know you really don’t wanna talk about it, but you have to deal with your dog problem. Not immediately, but eventually.”

“I don’t want to. What if one hurts me?” Jeff asked frantically.

“I’ll be there with you. We can start out with looking at tiny puppies through windows. Not German Shepards though.”

“Not German Shepards.” Jeff agreed.


End file.
